teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
DeceptiBonk
DeceptiBonk (Born June 28, 1992) is the former artist for Team Crafted; she created all of the Team Crafted profile pictures, banners, and avatars. She has admitted to having a low self esteem and that is why she sometimes is a bit more shy. She doesn't want to say her real name, because she has said that she doesn't like it and wishes to keep it unknown. However, she has had pictures taken and did a vlog. She is active on her deviantART, but mostly can be found on Twitter. On March 6, 2014, DeceptiBonk left Team Crafted. Bonks is from Latvia, a small place in Europe. Sometimes she thinks in english and sometimes in Latvian. When she created skins, she didn't want a girly skin or something normal, and wanted a monster-like and genderless character. Bonks started doing color combinations of colors she liked and made a alien lizard dragonoid.Bonk's real name is actually Alexis Calūlest, which she stated on her Tumblr. Name Origin The name "Bonkers" came from when she was cosplaying as a scout from Team Fortress 2 with her friend at Comic Con, that was in Latvia. She had a bat and was yelling out random things, then she saw the police. She thought they were going to arrest her since she had the bat and was swinging it around. And the police were just laughing. Her friend was dressed as a pyro and since the scout had the sound 'bonk' whenever he hit somebody, it then became her nickname. Bonks even has a dogtag with the name "Bonkers" on it! Her alternate name, which is more popular, is "Deceptibonk". It was a combination of her two favorite fandoms, TF2 and Transfomers. Hence the part 'Decpti' was from the Decepticons, and 'bonk' from the scout hitting noise. The second meaning is "false hit" because 'deceptional' means deceiving someone, and 'bonk' was a hit. Art Ever since she was little, Bonks loved drawing. In the beginning, she remembered drawing birds, foxes, and other animals. When the car window froze, Bonks would push her finger against it and start doodling. Drawing took all her attention away from anything, which would be bad later on in school. She really never drew humans and when there was the Playstation, Bonks played a game called "Sypro 3" and it was one of her favorite games. After playing the game, she started drawing dragons and dinosaurs a lot. She remembers that she used to beg her mom to buy her dinosaur figures, and remote controlled cars. She still has dinosaur figurines, a few dragons, Bionicle, and 4 Transformers toys. Bonks auditioned for an art school, but they didn't accept her because of her grades, which were bad. Trivia *She is 21, though she sounds younger than that. *She is one of the only MC youtubers to ever beat AntVenom in the Survival Games, something that shocked even herself. *She's one of the only three TC members to remain on Setosorcerer's channel, the others being Deadlox and Sky in a recent video. *She and DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawnables) were the only female members of TC. *She has stated that her minecraft skin is a Alien bugazoid (Mantis and a lizard/dragon mix) with bioluminoscent markings and glowing slit dragon-like eyes. It is sometimes drawn with bug wings, or a tail. *Weedlion, Bluemonkey, and her were the only members that are not from North America. *Her favorite food is sushi. *Sky sometimes calls her "Bonky", which she thought was adorable, but sometimes it is annoying since she is used to being called "Bonks" more often and wants to be a bit more serious. *Bonks is currently single. *Bonks doesn't have a phone. *An instagram under the name "deceptibonk" is a fan who is reserving the name for Bonks untill she gets a phone. But she is notified of the account. Category:Players Category:Former Team Crafted Members